Matthew Yang King
Matthew Yang King is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee in the animated TV series GI Joe: Renegades. Biography Little is known about King's past, including his birthday and the names of his parents. What is known is that he was born in New York City, he went to the Tisch School of the Arts, and he underwent several different jobs before becoming an actor, including a mat-sweeper at a dojo and a broker's assistant. King earned his first on-screen role, and his first voice-over role, in 1991 when he was cast as Taeko's father and Kazuo in the English translation for the hit Japanese animated drama film Only Yesterday. King earned his first recurring role in 2003 when he was cast as Dr. Matt Linn in the Lifetime medical drama Strong Medicine. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Agents of Mayhem, Powers, Injustice 2, Bioshock: Infinite, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, NCIS, Eli Stone, Numb3rs, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds King portrayed Detective Harrison Chen in the Season Eight episode "Magnificent Light". Filmography *Sitting Duck (2018) - John (voice) *Code Black (2018) - Randy Woodman *Batman Ninja (2018) - Eian (English version, voice) *9-1-1 (2018) - Unknown Character *The Lion Guard (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Hashtag Awareness: The Webseries (2017) - Todd *Lucifer (2017) - Adrian Yates *Agents of Mayhem (2017) Masamune "Agent Oni" Senichi (voice) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise - 2 episodes (2017) - Simacore/Computer Voice (voice) *Injustice 2 (2017) - Ryan "The Atom" Choi (voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *Training Day (2017) - Agent Lawrence Park *Rosewood (2017) - Jason Hiyashi *Loveology (2016) - Rev. James *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Master Windstrong/Cato/Margrave Dhakar (voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *The Last Ship (2016) - Zhou (credited as Matt Yang King) *TMNT: Don vs Raph (2016) - Splinter/Shredder (voice, as Matt Yang King) *The Short Sale (2016) - The Gun *Powers (2016) - THX (2 episodes) *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (2016) - Male Executive (voice) *Grimm (2016) - Jin Akagi *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Simacore/Computer Voice (voice) *Fallout 4 (2015) - Justin Ayo/Male Raiders (voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Fright Rider (voice) *Revenge (2015) - Agent Lin *The World of Steam (2013-2015) - Mr. Liang (2 episodes) *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Dr. Shin (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Fright Rider/Molekin Miner Wispy/Kangarat 2 (voice, credited as Matt King) *Regular Show (2014) - Surfer 2/Merle/Yuji (2 episodes, voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Matt King) *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Fright Rider (voice, credited as Matt King) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - The Shredder (voice, as Matt Yang King) *Supah Ninjas (2011-2013) - Yamato (32 episodes, voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Human Torch/Deadpool (voice) *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Monday Mornings (2013) - Tsung Mai (credited as Matt Yang King) *Sid the Science Kid: The Movie (2012) - Yang Yang *Criminal Minds - "Magnificent Light" (2012) TV episode - Detective Harrison Chen *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Soldier (voice) *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies (voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *Red Dawn (2012) - Korean Soldier (credited as Matt Yang King) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Panadaren Male Player Character (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *Hipster Holocaust (2012) - Narrator *Back to the Sea (2012) - Dabao (voice) *How to Spot a Narcissist (2011) - Narcissist Matt *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Matt King) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011)- Unknown Character (voice, credited as Matt King) *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Pirate (Multiplayer) (voice) *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Tiger 1 (English version, voice, credited as Matt King) *Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Perch Perkins (voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee (25 episodes, voice) *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Changbo (voice) *NCIS (2011) - Min Ho Kwon (credited as Matt Yang King) *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Matt King) *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Konstantin Brayko (voice) *Acts of Violence (2010) - Bob *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Tseng (voice) *24 (2010) - Agent King (4 episodes, credited as Matt Yang King) *Numb3rs (2005-2010) - Agent Matt Li (14 episodes) *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Maximilian (English version, voice, credited as Matt King) *The Saboteur (2009) - Kwong/Louis/Franz (voice) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Master Tilver/Templar Bran/Aller Bemot/Mage Apprentice/Templar Spirit/Carta Thug Leader/Redcliffe Bodyguard/Deshyr/Weapon Merchant/Fade Warden/Redcliffe Knight/Redcliffe Guard/Fade Dwarf/Dwarven Soldier/Denerim Blood Mage/Circle Tower Enchanter/Abomination/Circle Tower Mage/Proving Spectator/Circle Tower Apprentice Mage (voice) *Washington Field (2009) - SA Mark Chen *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Pirate (Multiplayer) (voice) *Infamous (2009) - Male Pedestrian (voice) *Trail of the Panda (2009) - Scientist (English version, voice, uncredited) *Bones (2009) - Dr. Marcus Scheer *Eli Stone (2008) - Tommy Woo (2 episodes) *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - The Allies - China (voice) *The Kreutzer Sonata (2008) - Aiden *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Maximilian (English version, voice, credited as Matt King) *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - Young Nashoba/Young Cliff Brave (voice, credited as Matt Yang King) *CSI: NY (2007) - Kim Wey *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Pirates #4 (voice) *Naruto (2006) - Sumaru (English version, 6 episodes, voice, credited as Matt King) *Strong Medicine (2003-2006) - Dr. Matt Linn (27 episodes) *The New Partridge Family (2005) - Benjamin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Yak #2 (uncredited) *Call Center (2005) - Sam (credited as Matt King) *Species III (2004) - Specialist Robert Kelley *Transformers (2004) - Unicron (voice, credited as Matthew King) *It's All Relative (2004) - Matthew *Threat Matrix (2003) - Broker #2 *The Even Stevens Movie (2003) - Scott *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Illidan Stormrage (voice, credited as Matthew King) *Frasier (2003) - Thad *MDs (2002) - 2nd Year Student *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Illidan Stormrage (voice, credited as Matthew King) *The West Wing (2002) - Staffer *Friends (2002) - The Student *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Dr. Yeung *ER (2001) - Rick *Only Yesterday (1991) - Father/Kazou (English version, voice) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors